


Без обид

by Kette



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:36:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6313843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kette/pseuds/Kette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Был в жизни Такао однажды такой эпизод…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Без обид

После тренировки Такао выжат в такие нули, что не в состоянии даже по-человечески перевалиться через порожек душевой. Тренировочный лагерь — такое дело.  
— Мать твою, ах чтоб тебя-а, блин, нахрен, — сумбурно ругается он и кривится, пережидая едва выносимую в первые секунды боль от ушибленного мизинца. Отдышавшись, он запоздало зажимает рукой рот, потому что «любая нецензурщина в лагере под запретом, услышу — язык узлом завяжу и в задницу засуну, лично», но все улики смывает вместе с мыльным потоком в первый же слив, прежде чем они успевают долететь до чутких ушей Ооцубо.  
По стеночке, неверной походкой Такао ползет мимо занятых душевых.  
— Йоу! Алоха! — дружелюбно здоровается он с каждой очередной намыленной задницей, за что получает один и тот же настороженный и полный неподдельной тревоги взгляд. — Хэй, как жизнь?  
— Бля, — подскакивает не кто иной, как сам «завяжу-узлом-засуну-в-задницу» капитан. — Ох, твою мать, Такао, не нашутился еще в зале? — обессилено и как-то безнадежно спрашивает он, принимаясь вымывать шампунь из коротких волос. — Давай-ка, мойся и обедать вали.  
— Дык, где прикажете? Самому ответственному члену команды уже и помыться негде! Местечко-то не забили, а?  
— Заранее прости, но кто-то должен тебе сказать. — Ооцубо звонко отщелкивает крышечку геля для душа и пафосно замирает, держа его в протянутой руке как олимпийский факел. — Поручение отдраить пол не делает тебя самым ответственным членом команды. Ты просто сегодня всех достал. А особенно… — Он вдруг ухмыляется и делает почти игривое движение своими вечно насупленными бровями. — Ну, ты иди, иди дальше.  
— А? — не понимает Такао, но Ооцубо уже отвернулся.  
Он уже знает, кто там дальше, но после капитанских намеков задора в Такао здорово поубавилось, и он молча плетется мимо Мидоримы к следующему — свободному! — душу, параллельно вспоминая, что же мог сделать сегодня не так.  
По Мидориме, вообще-то, хрен разберешь, обижается он или так, нормально. Особенно по его широкой, как следует прокачанной, но в то же время на удивление изящной спине.  
Что там сегодня Такао ляпнул? Что-то про его технику? Про близорукость? Про дурацкие суеверия, в который уже раз? Уныло возя по плечу мочалкой, Такао думает, что хер его знает. Если бы он запоминал весь свой пиздеж, его бы давно уже взяли экспонатом в какой-нибудь там музей Нейронных Связей и Мозговой Активности, а если нет такого — стопудово основали бы ради него одного.  
Такао еще минуточку набирается смелости у безучастных душевых струй, а потом-таки суется через перегородку.  
— Эй, псст, Шин-чан!  
Нет реакции. Слишком тихо? Такао откашливается.  
— Эй, Шин-чан! Ты там сердишься на меня, нет?  
Матовая спина влажно поблескивает, вся в каплях воды. Мидорима, нагнув голову чуть вперед, старательно намыливает волосы.  
— Шин-чан… — потерянно тянет Такао, и совсем уже не ожидает увесистое:  
— Что.  
— Что? А, это. Ты не обиделся часом?  
Мидорима замирает, и пена начинает потихоньку стекать с его намыленной головы.  
— На что? — спрашивает он, и вода с мылом попадает ему в рот, от чего он пару раз угрожающе фыркает на кафельную стену. Такао невольно улыбается.  
— На что-нибудь. Я не помню уже, — признается он, выбирая стратегию «честнее будешь — легче отделаешься».  
— А ты хотел меня обидеть? — вновь уточняет Мидорима, по-прежнему обращаясь к кафелю.  
Такао искренне ужасается.  
— Боже упаси.  
От внезапности следующего предложения Такао тоже слегка опешивает, потому что Мидорима на полном серьезе говорит:  
— Тогда потри мне спину.  
Шум воды врывается в повисшее молчание, как будто его приглушали на время диалога, как в кино. Такао не вполне понимает, что именно заставило его подвиснуть, потому что ничего криминального в этом предложении нет, но он здорово подвисает, потому что, эээ…  
— Чего?  
— Ничего. — Мидорима тоже тушуется, резко возобновляя все приостановленные помывочные движения. — Забудь.  
— Да не, Шин-чан…  
— Такао, проехали.  
— …если ты перестанешь дуться после этого, я не против. Я очень даже за!  
Пожалуй, Такао добавляет многовато неестественной бодрости в этот оптимистичный финал, зато Мидорима прекращает вялые протесты. Затем происходит довольно глупая сцена, во время которой на замершего Мидориму фигачит вода из душа, а Такао тупо пялится на это и ждет то ли дальнейших разрешений, то ли указаний до тех пор, пока до него не доходит, что, как бы, вперед.  
— Ну, давай сюда свою мочалку, что ли. И встань тут поближе, ага, а то смоется все сразу. — Щедро полив мочалку прозрачной жидкостью с запахом мыла, Такао говорит последнее на ближайшие несколько минут: — Если там что, ты сигналь, ага?  
И приступает.  
Спустя пару-тройку широких движений, Такао смотрит, как застенчиво краснеет от трения матовая кожа, и ему становится как-то не по себе.  
Во-первых, тереть жесткой как наждак мочалкой такую спину просто жалко.  
Во-вторых, тереть ее, такую классную, все-таки хочется — например, просто погладить руками.  
В-третьих, Мидорима сразу упирается локтями в стенку и резко выдыхает, и Такао, глядя на это, просто сглатывает.  
Так.  
Задумавшись, он перекладывает мочалку из руки в руку и обратно, пока не спохватывается и не возвращает ее на место. Ведет вниз и вдруг понимает, что не знает, где у человека заканчивается спина и начинается жопа. На пояснице? Ниже? Отважно решив, что уж точно не выше, Такао добирается ровно до поясницы, стараясь не сползать взглядом туда, где совершенно точно уже не спина, и поворачивает обратно.  
Когда он проезжается между лопаток, Мидорима чуть прогибается, будто…  
— Больно? — вырывается у Такао вопрос, который тут же звучит ужасно, просто чудовищно неправильно.  
Мидорима молчит.  
Кто-то домылся и звонко прошлепал к раздевалке. Следом кто-то еще.  
Такао чувствует, как на лбу выступает испарина. Он снова приближается к своей собственной линии Мажино и весь подбирается, чтобы не заступить ни на сантиметр, как вдруг Мидорима дергается, и случается непоправимое.  
— Прости, — бормочет Такао с натужным смешком, но ему не смешно, вот ни разу вообще. Восприятие обострилось, что ли, и теперь каждую каплю, скатившуюся по виску, он чувствует так же отчетливо, как и то, что у него встает.  
Широкая полоса у Мидоримы на ягодице краснеет так неприлично и вызывающе, что лицо Такао по цвету немедленно сливается с ней, но почему-то ему не приходит в голову остановиться. Вроде бы ему кажется, что так он себя сразу сдаст со всеми потрохами — поэтому, во что бы то ни стало, надо продолжать.  
Продолжает он довольно долго и обстоятельно. Достаточно обстоятельно для того, чтобы стояк стал просто каменным, и почти достаточно долго для того, чтобы…  
— Спасибо, — глухо, но уверенно говорит Мидорима, упираясь лбом в предплечья. — Хватит.  
— Всегда пожалуйста, — скрипит Такао не своим голосом, роняет мочалку и ударяется в позорнейшее бегство.  
Кончает он за перегородкой до того, как успевает подрочить.

* * *

Такао висит на телефоне, слушая одинаковые гудки, и нервно кусает ноготь, пока наконец на том конце не отвечают:  
— Да.  
— Шин-чан, я приехал! — орет Такао со всей дури, накопившейся за полгода командировки и семнадцать унылых гудков. — А? Иди в задницу, я не могу потише! И я знаю, что ты тоже рад!  
— Безмерно, — ровно отзывается Мидорима и тут же выдает себя вопросом: — Когда тебя ждать?  
Такао ехидно щурится на окна третьего этажа через лобовое стекло.  
— Через… полчаса? Тут пробка на развязке, — уверенно заливает он.  
— Хорошо, — говорит Мидорима. — Жду.  
И отключается.  
Потягиваясь в удобном кресле, Такао размышляет, подождать еще или пойти сразу. Пожалуй, это самые короткие размышления в его жизни.  
Через минуту он уже несется по лестнице через ступеньку, одной рукой зажимая подмышкой бумажный пакет, другой нашаривая свой комплект ключей во внутреннем кармане.  
— Тада-ам, — сияет он, беспрепятственно проникая в прихожую. — Хэй, Шин-чан, привет! Я примчался к тебе через все пробки на крыльях любви! А ты вообще здесь?  
Стянув ботинки и бросив пакет на пол рядом, Такао проходит в безмолвную квартиру. В одном ухе у него все еще играют RHCP, поэтому локацию Мидоримы он определяет в первую очередь по мокрым следам и мокрому же мобильнику на столе — господи, все та же раскладушка, еще со школьных времен! — а потом уже вынимает наушник и слышит, как в ванной плещется вода.  
— Хе-хе, — коварно усмехается Такао. — Вот ты и попался.  
Дверь не закрыта — то ли потому, что Мидорима в квартире один, то ли забыл закрыть, выскочив на звонок. Такао потихоньку заглядывает внутрь и первое, что он видит — широкую, как следует прокачанную, поблескивающую от воды матовую спину.  
Был в его жизни однажды такой эпизод…  
Такао краснеет рефлекторно, от одной только мысли. Да, да, детство, гормоны, ясно-понятно. Но живешь все равно с осознанием: ты потер лучшему другу спинку, и у тебя встал.  
Поток не самых радужных воспоминаний прерывает отчетливое:  
— Еб твою мать.  
Мидорима закрывает глаза, переводя дух, потом пронзительно смотрит через плечо.  
— Я чуть не умер. Ты совсем больной?  
— Не очень здоровенький, да, — слабо кивает Такао, все еще придавленный слишком большим пластом нежелательных ассоциаций. Мидорима смотрит из душа прямо в душу. — Извини. Ну, хочешь, — вдруг говорит Такао со спокойствием камикадзе, — потру тебе спинку?  
Мидорима поддерживает интенсивный зрительный контакт еще пару секунд, и Такао кажется, что это канал связи, как оптоволокно, по которому он получает и получает сотни пакетов одного и того же содержания: «Такао, какого хера?»  
Потом Мидорима отводит взгляд и отворачивается. И снова — душ, спина, заторможенное ожидание неизвестно чего. Просто извинись и свали, гнусавит здравый смысл. Вали, дебил, это не смешно.  
Да, Такао не смешно, у него даже был какой-то план — типа, замещение травмирующего опыта, все дела. Сейчас-то все будет нормально, они не пятнадцатилетние пацаны, с тех пор прошел без малого десяток лет. Или с малым? В каком там классе это вообще…  
— Ты пошутил? — негромко спрашивает Мидорима.  
— Нет, — мгновенно отзывается Такао. И шагает через порог.  
Он двигается как во сне: сперва закатывает рукава рубашки, потом снимает ее и остается в футболке. Зачем-то стаскивает носки. Так и подмывает спросить: «Мне раздеться?», но это совсем пиздец, даже для сна. Только реально, раздеться или нет?  
— Воду можешь пока выключить, — решает его проблему Мидорима и протягивает уже намыленную мочалку.  
Такао берет мочалку — все та же, чтоб ее, наждачка, — и поворачивает смеситель.  
Если бы он знал, что по ванной разольется настолько двусмысленная тишина, он бы ни за что не послушался. Но не включать же теперь обратно.  
Он прочищает горло.  
— Если будет больно…  
— Это не больно. — Голос у Мидоримы слегка потусторонний в своей ровности.  
— Ага, ну, то есть, неприятно…  
— Такао.  
— Ага, ага.  
От того факта, что он еще даже не начал, а в штанах уже тесновато, хочется то ли рыдать, то ли ржать, даже материться уже не хочется.  
Такао, какого хера.  
Он тупо возит мочалкой по розовеющей спине, а потом думает — не пошло ли оно все? Одной рукой продолжая имитировать мытье, он кладет вторую Мидориме на лопатку и ведет вниз, задыхаясь от сердцебиения. И чувствует себя кем-то из греческой мифологии, потому что спина под его рукой немедленно обращается в камень.  
Мидорима дышит с присвистом, но молчит.  
Легко преодолевая водораздел из поясницы, Такао будто разблокирует кусок карты, который раньше был терра инкогнита. Под ладонью гладко, очень нежно, особенно там, куда Такао в жизни не собирался совать свои руки, но человек предполагает…  
Мидорима заметно прогибается и наконец-то издает придушенный стон.  
Такао давно подозревал что-то такое. Может быть, даже знал. Может быть, он просто не хотел об этом думать. В общем, он не думает и сейчас.  
Он, уже особо не стесняясь, наваливается на Мидориму всем телом, оглаживает правый бок, скользит рукой вперед и безо всякой подготовки натыкается на горячий и очень твердый член.  
Такао, наверное, никогда в жизни не забудет этот момент. Нелепый, но чертовски значимый момент, который он тут же сопровождает не менее нелепым вопросом:  
— Мне раздеться?  
— Да. — Мидорима звучит напряженно и сосредоточенно, и явно плевать хотел на нелепость каких-то там вопросов.  
Едва не запутавшись в штанинах, Такао одной рукой стаскивает джинсы, почти не отлипая от спины. Стояк тут же упирается Мидориме под ягодицу, и член, до сих пор зажатый у Такао в кулаке, ощутимо вздрагивает.  
— Шин-чан, ты когда-нибудь…  
— Да, — цедит он сквозь зубы. — Да, Такао. Не тяни резину.  
Такао и не тянет, даже слишком спешит — тыкается на авось, потому что трахаться хочет уже до звона в ушах, но Мидорма уклоняется, морщится:  
— Стой. Крем возьми, любой… с полки.  
— Ага, — говорит Такао.  
Первый тюбик он роняет и сразу тянется за вторым, не поднимая. Мажет крем щедрым слоем, сперва на себя, потом ведет между ягодиц. Палец проскальзывает внутрь совсем легко, паническое «господи, я у Шин-чана в жопе» мелькает и отъезжает на самый дальний план сознания. У Шин-чана в заднице жарко и тесно, и палец Такао — вовсе не то, что должно там находиться в данный момент. «Рокировка», — думает Такао и коротко истерически ржет.  
— Такао, пожалуйста, — просит Мидорима почти зло, и тот мигом приходит в себя. Он никогда не видел, чтобы Мидорима чего-то настолько неприкрыто, отчаянно хотел, он не уверен, что это кто-либо когда-либо вообще должен был видеть.  
Такао вот не уверен, что выжил, что его только что не смело в пыль взрывной волной от этого «Такао, пожалуйста».  
Он входит медленно, сразу до конца. Мидорима всхлипывает пару раз, но держится в целом неплохо. Точно, успевает вспомнить Такао, у него же есть опыт.  
У Такао вот такого опыта нет, и самого Такао, вполне может быть, тоже нет — по крайней мере, на человека разумного он сейчас никаким боком не тянет. Он подается немного назад и снова вперед, придерживая Мидориму под ребрами.  
— Бля-адь, — слышит он, и со второго раза до него, наконец, доходит: раньше Мидорима не матерился. Это распаляет еще сильнее, до карамельной вязкости в мозгах. Не зная, куда выплеснуть все, что он чувствует, Такао влажно целует матовую кожу между лопаток.  
Он вставляет Мидориме глубоко, то размеренно и ритмично, то сбивается и начинает лихорадочно двигать бедрами, и Мидорима все равно неизбежно подстраивается под этот обалделый ритм. Они трахаются так, словно от этого зависит победа в чемпионате, и у Такао уже подходит, когда спина под ним вдруг ломается какими-то немыслимыми углами, Мидорима весь сжимается, и через мгновение Такао чувствует, как по руке течет.  
Это становится последней каплей.  
Когда туман в голове рассеивается, Такао понимает, что стоит на коленях, Мидорима перед ним тоже как-то полусидит, и что они, ну, сползли по стеночке на пол, судя по всему.  
— Да, — кряхтит он, отползая в сторону и приваливаясь к стенке спиной, — не таким я представлял свой сегодняшний день.  
— Ну, человек предполагает, — сдержанно комментирует Мидорима, наконец-то поворачиваясь лицом, и Такао понимает еще одну не самую радужную вещь: сейчас он, конечно, устал примерно как после тех бесчеловечных тренировок в лагере, но вообще, на перспективу, он, вполне вероятно, захочет повторить.  
И еще одну вещь он вдруг кристально ясно вспоминает.  
— Шин-чан предполагает, Бог располагает, но пизды от капитана получает все равно Шин-чан, — цитирует Такао самого себя, только десятилетней давности. — С тебя тогда чуть не слетели очки, и ты отдал кривой пас. Я не сразу понял и радостно проехался по твоей технике, зрению и гороскопам одновременно. Ты ведь на это дулся, да?  
Мидорима какое-то время молча и умиротворенно смотрит на него, откинув голову на зеленоватые кафельные плитки.  
— Да, — говорит он. — И долго.  
Такао внимательно слушает, потому что знает, что Мидорима не закончил.  
— Но в итоге, я должен сказать тебе спасибо.  
— А?  
— Ты мне, в некотором роде, оказал большую услугу. Даже две. — Мидорима чуть смущенно хмыкает. — Во-первых, я довольно однозначно определился со своими предпочтениями, хоть это скорее косвенное следствие, я не то чтобы… планировал.  
Стесняться вроде поздновато, но щеки Такао все равно предательски поджаривает изнутри.  
— Давай к «во-вторых».  
— А во-вторых, — Мидорима тянется и снимает с края раковины маленький сдвоенный контейнер, — я понял, что только последний идиот мог столько лет играть в баскетбол в очках.


End file.
